Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time
by Cyronis
Summary: Brick has a wild weekend. a song fic with a hint of Reds. Rated M for mature situations


**A/N: just a lil song fic to take off the edge. If you don't know the song, its Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco. And i do use the lyrics of the song in the story, please don't sue me.**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

Brick open his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and sat up slowly, looking around at a mess of bodies scattered around the room.

"Who are these people?" he whisper to myself looking around then down to see that he was just in his underwear, "Where are my clothes?" In a sudden panic, he touched the top of his head to feel that his red cap was still on his head.

Brick looked around the room once again trying to regain familiarity with his current surrounding. He saw the counter where all the liquor was being held and found every bottle completely empty. His gaze wandered back to the people he didn't recognize passed out on the floor and on basically any piece of furniture they could make themselves comfortable on. Brick smirked to himself as he thought, _I should probably introduce myself._

He sat back down on the couch he was previously sleeping on and fumbled around looking for his phone. He considered the chances of finding his phone somewhere on that couch to be next to none, but to his surprise and luck when he found it wedged in between two of the cushions. He unlocked his phone and was immediately greeted with a picture of himself dancing with a cane in one had, a red solo cup filled with god knows what in the other, and a ridiculous glittered party hat on top of his red one. Although he couldn't remember the context of which this picture was taken, he had remembered the feeling of the moment the picture was captured. In that moment he felt like a king and had felt like there's no such thing as getting out of hand.

Brick continued to scroll though the pictures, and the memories of the night started to resurface. The people in some of these pictures were found passed out in the same room as him, others seemed familiar but names couldn't be put their face. There was one face he did recall, however. Her long red hair tied back in an elegant ponytail, her body framed perfectly by a simple thigh length black dress, and high heels making her legs look as good as the rest of her. _Blossom_ , her name ran though his head. Blossom was a pre-med student and Bricks old childhood enemy. After high school, Brick half expected to never see her again, but her group of friends decided to drag her out of her apartment to party, and that party just so happened to be the same one his brothers had decided to drag him to. There were several pictures of her climbing over his body with a pair of rubber gloves on. Her face had a look of intoxication and lust as she straddled his hips. Brick really didn't remember that, but at this point he really wish he had.

He shook his head to calm himself down and continued to scroll through his pictures. He saw pictures of what felt like thousands of people crammed into one house, with many of those people holding some kind of party drug. For a moment Brick wondered if he got dragged into that mess, but he trusted himself enough to know that he most likely didn't. In a split second he remembered Blossom, and hoped that she hadn't taken some unknown drug in the heat of everything around her. He scrolled back to the pictures of her on top of him. She didn't look like she was tripping out on anything, but it was obvious to Brick that she was definitely drunk and that may have been the sudden root to her interest in him. Before he scrolled back to the pictures he was previously looking at, Brick looked through his collection of pictures with Blossom again. The more he look at the the more he felt like he couldn't get enough.

He decided that it was time to get out of there. brick stood back up and half walked half wobbled his way around the the people scattered on the floor and to the bathroom. Once arriving there, Brick was not surprised with the image he was confronted with. There were three people crammed in the bathtub naked and a half dressed girl laying on a bunch of towels. There was another girl, which Brick recognized as one of Blossom's friends, resting her head on the toilet seat. He gently grabbed a towel from underneath the half naked girl's head and proceeded to wrap it around his waist. It wasn't any different from just being in his underwear, but at least it was something.

Brick climbed his way back overall the people and to the front door. Just as he was about to open it a voice was heard from across the room.

"Leaving, Bricky?" Princess Morbucks made her way towards him in only a silk robe while smoking a cigarette.

"Yes I am," He replied as he started to creek open the door.

"Well, alright," She said taking a long drag of her cigarette, "There's another party tonight and you and your brothers more than welcome to come if you are interested."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brick said, fully opening the door and flying off towards his apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: that covers the first verse of the song.**

 **There's more to come! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
